Ѕεςσηԃ Ƈɧαɳςεѕ Grimmjow Jaggerjaques
by VRedhead
Summary: Years later Grimmjow sees [name] for the first time. Knowing he's screwed up.. BIG TIME, the panther in him is not giving up until he gets her back. But unfortunately, life gets in the way and it's even tougher than he expected. Plus, did he really truly change? Modern AU settings.
1. Chapter 1

It's been around six years, but it felt like ages ago since he was last with her.

The blue headed bachelor scowled angrily, trying to get her out of his head. He knew he fucked up big time last time he saw her, and despite him willing to prove himself to her, he knows that it is far too late now.

He's heard that [name] had moved back into town after completing her studies of music, and God he's been going even more crazy ever since finding out.

But he knew deep down that he had to see her warm hearted face once more, for old times sake.

Without a word to himself, he left the apartment without bothering to lock it, hoping to bump into [name] along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, walking that annoying mutt of hers. Grimmjow watched as [name] walked her [d/b] dog, [d/n]. He didn't understood why she adored dogs so much. Personally he found them too clingy and annoying.

He was more of a cat person you could say.

He wasn't sure how to approach the girl. After all, things hadn't ended so well between them.

He didn't have time to think before he heard something, more like someone, charging at him with speed as he let out a startled cry feeling the big dog tackle the defenceless bluenette to the floor.

"Gah~! Get of me ye' stupid mutt!" He growled out annoyed, ready to throw the animal off him.

"Grimmjow?"

Feeling the blood in his veins freeze up, he felt the dog being pulled away, as [name] looked down at him in surprise, and a small look of hurt in them, which Grimmjow had managed to detect, after knowing her for so long.

Not even realizing the messy drool getting into his black shirt, [name] snapped out of it, pulling her canine off the devilishly handsome man, offering him a kind hand to help him out.

He grunted, not taking the hand before getting up himself. [name] rolled her [h/c] eyes, realizing how little he has really changed. So she had been the first one to speak up.

"It's been a while."


	3. Chapter 3

The two just stared at each other for the longest of times, different emotions running through both their heads. [name] would've never thought that he'd still be living here. And it hurt still to even look at him.

Grimmjow wasn't too sure what to say. This was the most intensely awkward situation, considering how things turned out messy in the past.

"It's been a while, huh." He had finally said with a small grunt, shoving his experienced hands into his pockets. [name] petted her dog briefly, before looking up at him with a raised, well threaded brow.

"I just said that." She stated bluntly, as she watched his face then go red in anger and annoyance, this all looking familiar to her.

"Shut up! I knew that!" He exclaimed clenching a fist in the air, as [name] shook her head, as she couldn't help the amused smile slip onto her face. Grimmjow scowled, about to question her smile but decided to hold his tongue for once.

"Then we should catch up, the two of us." He had lowly said, gazing his bright blue eyes into her own [e/c] ones.

Feeling her heart pound in a familiar way, that she hadn't felt for years, she shook her head rapidly.

"That isn't a good idea Grimmjow ...I still can't forget everything I've been through back in high school." She had murmured out, the last bit more quieter, turning away.

He frowned, clearly not happy with her answer, but felt that stupid feeling of guilt take over him once again when seeing how downed her face suddenly went.

"But that was yea-" He started off, but was cut by [name].

"I don't care Grimmjow. I can't forget how you kept abusing my trust for you back when we were together." She stated, her voice more firm and bold, showing that slight trace of anger.

"And besides.." She trailed off, as this had caught his attention, as he turned to look at her. He definitely wasn't prepared at all to hear the next set of words escape her plump lips.

"I'm getting married soon in three weeks. It's why I'm back home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit!" Grimmjow growled cussing out angrily as he threw a useless vase at the defenceless wall, as it easily shattered into pieces.

He couldn't believe that [name] was actually getting married. To some loser probably too.

"I bet the bastard that she's with is some pathetic loser," He growled out in jealousy. Glancing over at the half empty bottle of vodka standing on the table, and then darting his eyes towards the darkening sky, he finally stood up from his spot.

Abruptly grabbing the half filled bottle, he stalked out of the apartment, once again not bothering to lock his door, taking swing of the strong scented alcohol.

He knew he needed to get out this steam, so he decided to head to his favourite bar for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Lips abusing feminine lips, Grimmjow led the un-named woman into his pad, as he roughly pinned her to the wall, having his wicked ways with her.

Both intoxicated with the seductive pull of alcohol, both couldn't care less if what they were doing is considered to be a pleasurable sin.

For all Grimmjow cared, he took an enjoyment in causing sins, his own way.

Growling, he pressed his body dangerously against hers closer, causing the female to be sandwiched between his taller frame and the hard walls. Opening his dazed specs, they had started to widen when he stared into familiar [h/c] hues, eyeing her dazed, flushed expression.

"[name]..." He mustered out, using surprisingly gentle fingers, trailing down her smooth cheek, causing the girl to momentarily frown in confusion.

Who the heck was [name]?

Though she didn't have time to care as he proceeded into taking her right there and then, her moans silencing her own brief thoughts of confusion, along with the alcohol as well.

Alcohol was always a good getaway from reality, in Grimmjow's eyes.

And if it meant envisioning [name] in this unknown female, than then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

His own groans waking him up, Grimmjow sat up from the bed, naked from the waist up as he held onto his throbbing head in annoyance and pain.

Glancing next to him, seeing the nude female sleeping next to him, the blankets covering her lower reigns, but her back being exposed to him and the ceiling.

"Fuck.." He muttered out, barely remembering last night. This wasn't the first time this happened to the bluenette, but he hadn't been planning on this to happen for once.

"Grimmjow hey can I talk to-" [name's] voice had chirped out, opening the door to his room, as she stood there frozen, along with him as well.

He seriously has to start locking that damn door of his.

To make matters more unbearable, the nameless girl had started to stir, as she sat up, her breasts shamelessly exposed to the other two, [name] uncomfortably shifting her gaze away.

"I-I'll be waiting outside," She muttered out, quickly scurrying off to wait in his living room, leaving a frustrated Grimmjow and a confused naked woman next to him.

"Who was that?" She had asked, and the bluenette couldn't help but notice how ridiculously annoying this woman's voice was.

How did he end up sleeping with her?

"Leave." Was all he said, shocking the naked woman.

"But-"

"I said leave. NOW." He said with a more harsh tone, as this briefly scared the female, before a glare at erupted onto her features.

"Asshole!" She declared angrily, before hurrying up to put on her clothes, or what little of it, storming out of his room. Passing by [name], she turned and paused, about to say something.

"Don't make the same mistake of sleeping with this jerk like I did. He's scum!" She blurted out due to anger, before putting on her heels, and storming out of that apartment. [name] had watched, stunned at first, before a frown came onto her pretty face.

'_I've already made that mistake far too much times to count,_' She thought, sadly, before turning her gaze from the door that woman had walked out of.


	7. Chapter 7

Frowning, Grimmjow was silently dreading walking out of his room to face her. This was almost starting to feel like deja vu, especially the last five minutes.

Taking a breath, a now clothed Grimmjow emerged from his room, as [name] didn't bother looking up, as she was staring around, silently observing how little has changed really.

"You know, if you're going to be doing things like that, at least have the decency to lock your door." [name] had stated, as she still didn't look at him, but her gaze was at his large over sized window.

Feeling his temper flare up, he growled, clenching his perfectly straight teeth before narrowing his alluring blue eyes at the [h/c] haired female.

"No one asked you to just open someone's door without knocking!" He had argued back, with a surprisingly valid point. [name] this time turned towards him with a glare now on her own features, which made Grimmjow briefly wince from the fierce look, before giving his own look that rivalled hers.

"You're right. I should've knocked. Especially considering what had happened last time, I should've known better to knock than to just walk in." [name] had responded dryly, making him cringe slightly at the coldness in her voice, and the truth to her words, reminding him of past events.

For once, the bluenette was speechless, as [name] didn't seem to care. He missed the heartbroken look that had resurfaced across her features.

"Anyways," She started before reaching out for something inside her bag, pulling out a rather fancy looking envelope handing it over to the stunned man.

"I'm inviting you to the wedding. I'll be leaving now." She said, not even bothering to wait for a response before leaving the shocked man with his own thoughts, as she had left with her own heart breaking thoughts.

She stood there, leaning against the door sadly, clenching onto the fabric of her shirt where her heart was supposed to be located.

Why does it still have to hurt after seeing that scene unfold in front of her?

...Just like last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Staring at the door that [name] had walked out of, the bluenette had snapped out of his thoughts before looking down at the envelope that was now in his hands.

He had always thought that marriage was over rated. He didn't see the big deal about it.

But now seeing that [name] is going to marry someone else that wasn't him... now that was a problem. Could she really throw aside what they had, despite how horrible he had been?

* * *

_"Grimmy, look~!" [name] had exclaimed, as she held a bundle of fur in her arms, hearing him grunt out in annoyance. He seriously hated that stupid nickname she had for him, but then realized what she had been holding._

_"The hell is that," He grunted out, as it had started to lick him, as he abruptly moved away from the affectionate creature._

_"I finally got a puppy! It's a [d/b]! Still don't have a name for him though," [name] said with a pout, staring down at her big breed dog that would one day be too heavy to even hold._

_Scowling, he sometimes wondered how did they hook up. Him and [name] had very little in common. This being no different. He wasn't fond of dogs and [name] was obsessed with them._

_"Name him [d/n] or somethin'," He casually suggested, trying to get off the topic of the already annoying mutt, hoping that by suggesting some stupid name [name] will be done._

_Though [name] just stared and stared at him. Then she had bursted into a full out grin and let out a squeal, which made his, and the puppy cringe from the high pitch._

_"That's so perfect Grimmy~! You're the best!" She had exclaimed, as she leant over to kiss his cheek, causing a small shade of pink to erupt onto his well structured face._

_He soon then smirked, thinking that everything was worth it, even if they were two different beings._

_The smirk fading though, when feeling a sloppy unfamiliar tongue lick where [name] had kissed at, as he frowned in annoyance to see that it was the happy pup._

_"Gah, get that thing off me!" He cried out, though [name] instead laughed even more._

_"Aww he likes you Grimmy!" She cooed, letting the small fluff of fun attack her annoyed boyfriend with his own kisses._

* * *

Feeling the frown grow onto his face, Grimmjow realized just how much he had clung onto the now ruined wedding invite, after he had been brought back from his little day dreams.

Dealing with that over grown mutt would be nothing, if it meant having [name] back in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh you are just the best Grimmjow~" The slightly drunk woman beside him purred out, latching onto his muscular arm.

Grimmjow just grunted in response. Usually he'd be taking this as an ego booster, but he had other things in his mind, as he led the inappropriately dressed woman out of the bar they had met in.

"I can't wait till' you get to do all those things to me when we get home," She purred out, rubbing his arm in a more suggestive manner, causing the man to have a glint in his electric blue eyes.

He may still want [name], but bedding nameless girls never got boring for him.

But maybe that was the problem...

Suddenly freezing up, the nameless girl had looked at her temporary man candy, wondering why he had stopped out of the blue.

"Grimmy? You okay?" She had asked, as he couldn't help but let out an annoyed growl from his experienced lips.

One, because only [name] can get away with calling him that ridiculous name, and two; at the sight in front of him.

[name] in a sexy mini black dress, but worst of all, her arms latched onto another well dressed man's like the girl that was latching onto his.

Feeling anger build up, he suddenly held his girl for the night closely to him, causing her to squeal and giggle at the sudden change of affection.

It didn't take too long until the two couples were in front of each other, [name] surprised to see him, and it didn't go un-missed at seeing the slight frown on her lips at the slutty woman holding onto her ex.

"Grimmjow. What a surprise. This is my fiance, Hiro who you've hadn't met. Hiro, this is my old friend...Grimmjow." She said, hesitating at the last part as the two males did a look over with one another.

'He looks like a friggen dork,' Grimmjow thought bitterly.

"Nice to meet you!" Hiro's voice boomed out, holding out a hand to shake, and blinked as Grimmjow only scoffed at the hand, rudely accepting it. [name] rolled her eyes once again, not surprised to see him act like that.

"Don't worry Hiro. That's just how Grimmjow is. Well, we better get going, I'm starved and these fancy restaurants better have some good food," [name] bellowed out, bringing back memories of her legendary appetite to Grimmjow.

Hiro chuckled, as they both awkwardly walked around Grimmjow and his 'date', before heading off.

Frowning, Grimmjow turned to glanced briefly over at the couple that just walked by them.

But to his surprise, [name] had been doing the same thing like him, when their eyes had met.


	10. Chapter 10

"So... I've never seen you around." The bleach blonde beauty purred next to him, purposefully crossing her legs over one another so that her already short dress- if you can even consider it a dress rose up even more for the bluenette to lust on.

But his eyes was on the figure that held the mic loosely in her hands, as her sultry hips swayed some to the music she was singing to.

[name] was on stage, wearing a very appealing gold sequinned mini, and she was performing to her heart's desires. That's something that Grimmjow admired about [name]. Despite the fact that he had never once admitted it to her, he respected and loved the fact that [name] is so passionate, and finds it pretty amazing to see her going to music. A risky career, and definitely something that most people don't go into day.

Even though has never told her once, she knew that he truly thought all of that by being by her side before.

"She's really good huh." The nameless blonde murmured out, casually stroking Grimmjow's muscular arm, while half of her attention was on the [h/c] haired beauty that sung the climax notes of the song.

The bluenette stared for a bit longer, before he had taken down his shot of pure vodka with no effort.

"Yeah... she's the best."


	11. Chapter 11

"Common Grimmy, let's go." The blonde-whom he'd already forgotten the name of, had called out in her annoying voice.

Seriously, how did that ridiculous nickname got around?

No matter how many women he bedded, there was only _one_ that can get away with that irritating name.

Though he had stopped short in his tracks, when he had noticed a familiar head of [h/c] hair, with her head down as she was seemingly alone.

"I thought he'd actually show up this time..." He had heard her muster out, as she still hadn't noticed his ice blue eyes on her upset form.

"Who'd show up this time." He had decided to make himself known with asking that question. Jerking her head up, the startled girl had been slightly surprised to see Grimmjow still here. She had noticed him the most in her audience, and she didn't like what she had been seeing- the blonde tramp all over him.

"Grimmjow... it's nothing. Nothing that you need to be concerned about." She had stated in a almost a professional manner.

Though Grimmjow never took no as an answer.

Knowing her well, he counted the seconds before she caved into her confessions. He almost grinned when he had been right to hear her talking within 4 and a half seconds later. She always was bad at keeping things to herself with him.

"Oh it's just Hiro.. since he's all about politics, he's just not into the whole music scene.. I love him, but sometimes it really gets to me how he's not respecting my dreams." She sighed, not noticing her ex cringing at the word 'love' being used to anyone but him.

Though he didn't bother to feel one bit guilty that he felt happy to hear that [name's] relationship with that loser wasn't so perfect after all.

"Get up." He said, startling and confusing [name] some.

"Wha-?"

"Just get up. Let's get out of here." He grunted, forgetting about the nameless girl that he was supposed to be taking back home for a good lay, walking off ahead of [name].

Hopefully she would follow him and take him up on what he has to offer.

And much to his surprise, and delight, she did.


	12. Chapter 12

"I... hadn't been here in like years."

Actually opening the door for the female, Grimmjow followed after her inside the almost empty shop.

"Duh. You've been away studying." He scoffed, causing [name] to roll her [e/c] eyes at his rude sounding response. But she knew that's just how Grimmjow was.

"What ever. But man, ice cream just wasn't the same like Billy's Ice cream..." [name] sighed out, moaning at the sight of the many different tubs of ice creams being shielded by the glass, lust evident in her eyes for some.

"I would've thought that you would've gotten over drooling over food like that."

Blushing furiously, [name] quickly wiped her mouth, and gasped when realizing the truth though, glaring over at the much taller man. She did always look cute when she was mad.

"You jerk! I wasn't drooling you-"

"My my! Is that [name?] Its been a while! I do miss seeing my most favourite couple coming here. You've always been able to keep Grimmjow on a leash." An elderly voice exclaimed with a chuckle, causing the bluenette to give a glare, scoffing.

"I agree Billy. Though it wasn't easy." [name] half mused, as the air was light hearted and playful.

"But yes, its been a while." She finished off with a soft smile.

"What ever old man. Give me the usual." He grunted, watching as Billy shook his head, smiling none the less though, preparing an Oreo blast ice cream.

"I'll have the same." [name] finally decided before speaking up.

"But heavy on the fudge as well." She winked, as the older man chuckled.

"Only for you dear."

Surprisingly, the pair had no real awkward moments during their time in the parlour. [name] found herself surprisingly having more fun that she truly had in years. And she was struggling to admit that to herself.

"It was nice seeing you again Billy. I'll be coming back definitely soon." [name] cried out happily waving towards the older male.

"And bring Grimmjow with you if you can. It's nice seeing him bring a pretty girl with him, especially you." Billy had said with a smile, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise and the male simply shoot the amused man a glare.

He never brought girls here? What did that mean?

Grimmjow has been with loads of women, well sexually at least.

But did he not have a real girl friend ever since what they had ended?

[name] wasn't sure to think of him as a pig or to feel special.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Wow... this was like FOR EVER since I last updated, yet alone been on FF. But I've been just kinda.. everywhere physically and mentally. :/ Ironically, I had time to be on a computer to update, but my mind wasn't up for it. But here's an update you guys! Its been so long, to what ever few fans I have. But I hope you enjoyed it! And please, please if anyone has criticism and feed back, I'd greatly appreciate it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Man.. just one more week until the wedding..." [name] had mustered out, as the lovely looking pair had started to walk down the streets of the night life.

Naturally not earning a response, she had continued on.

"I didn't think a wedding would be so stre-"

"Does it look like I fuckin' care?"

A bit surprised and startled, [name] had turned to see a angered, annoyed, and a rather frustrated look on Grimmjow's face as the taller male gazed down at her intensely.

Sighing some, the smaller female wasn't sure what to say exactly.

"Grimmjow, I-"

"What does that bastard have that I don't!?" Strong hands gripped onto the startled woman's shoulders. She wasn't sure what to say. Hiro was a successful man, where Grimmjow didn't meet up to par. Hiro seemed considerate, nice, easy on the eyes.. but that's all he really was. She was starting to realize now that she never had that spark; that connection with her fiance.

Unlike Grimmjow.

The only thing about Hiro was that...

He wasn't Grimmjow.

And with that, he crashed his lips onto her own.


	14. Chapter 14

A petite body gently crashed into the bricked walls as tongues heatedly collide with one another feverishly.

Masculine hands find themselves tangled in [h/c] locks of hair while another much smaller pair of hands find themselves needlessly clinging onto the black shirt covering a body made for a God.

[name] had realize just how much she truly had missed out on all these years. Thoughts of Grimmjow hurting her being the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Fuck I missed this [name].. I want you, **_now_**." The bluenette growled out, as [name] had almost given into it also.

But realizing reality, the woman had shot her eyes and pulled away in shock, angering Grimmjow.

"No... this is wrong... I'm with another man,"

"But only I can make you feel this way dammit, [name]!" Hands gripped onto smaller arms once again.

Abruptly pulling away, the tears had started to well up in [name's] eyes. Old thoughts of her past coming into her head.

"You stupid jerk Grimmjow! How can I forget what you did! I can't ever forget that!" She sobbed, the memories strongly flashing through her distraught mind right now, as the stunned womanizer stood there for once, quiet.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Yep. Next chapter is an important one, I'm sure you folks won't want to miss out on. :3 I really am scared I'm ruining Grimmy's character! D: I do hope hes not that bad!


	15. Chapter 15

"I know things had been rocky between us for a while now... and call me stupid, but I know me and Grimmjow have something great even though the crap he put me through," A younger [name] said to herself, staring at her teenage self in the mirror, before scowling.

"What the heck am I doing.. talking to myself." She had mumbled, trying to push the painful memories as she eyed herself in her cute dress she had chosen for tonight.

Turning her [e/c] eyes over at the bed, there laid a neatly wrapped present and a gift bag from a naughty lingerie store.

"I hope Grimmy is going to like his present.. what do you think boy?" [name] cooed, kneeling down to her year old puppy, as he was already almost full grown to his big size.

Panting happily, the dog kept licking her thankfully, makeup-less cheek as she glanced over at the lingerie bag.

"Definitely I know he'll enjoy the naughty cop costume." A sweat drop appeared on her head along with a blush on her [s/c] cheeks.

Putting her dog down, more like having to pry him off, [name] had taken the gifts, looked in her bag for her bus ticket, and headed off towards her lover's house.

* * *

Freezing at the sight, [name] couldn't believe her eyes when seeing the two females, giggling and lip locking with one another while her love started to give pleasurable anal to the blonde of the duo.

"G-Grimmjow... just... what..."

She couldn't believe it. Here on their two year anniversary she was watching her supposed boyfriend too pre-occupied in a obviously drunken threesome to even notice her.

'I always knew that Stacy and Casey were stupid sluts from school..' She had thought before her anger started to boil up, directing it towards the real criminal of this act of sin.

"Grimmjow you ASS HOLE. What the HELL is going on here!"

Hazed, and lust filled eyes had turned towards his girl friend, before a drunken feral like grin appeared on his alcoholic tainted lips.

[name]... baby come join us..." The man had purred out, as he kept thrusting into the moaning girl underneath him, as the other female was now preoccupied with pleasuring herself and sending [name] lustful glances herself.

Stunned, and shocked, [name] couldn't able to take it anymore. Not only did she catch Grimmjow in such a act, but THIS is how he reacts!?

With that, she had ran out of there for her life, leaving the gifts that she had taken her time to get for him that day, as the male then proceeded to drunkenly pleasure the two females for the night.


End file.
